


Erased

by Cinzia_NS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Spoilers, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinzia_NS/pseuds/Cinzia_NS
Summary: You are crying both, you do not want to say goodbye to her and she does’t want to accept this. It could be the end of everything that you’ve ever been.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm an italian author and this is a translation of my italian story, posted on EFP, an italian site. The story is based on the trailer of sixth season, so it is spoiler.  
> I want to say thank you to the admin of Stydia page on facebook: Not without Stydia, who helped me with corrections.  
> You can find me under the name: Cinzia N Spurce.  
> I hope you like it. :)

 

It’s always been her, you repeat in your mind, your hands are shaking and your voice is broken while you’re holding that small and delicate hand in yours. You may won’t see her again, she won’t remember your name, your voice, your face and all this hurts you like hell. You are ready to bear everything, but not the total oblivion. You can face everything, with them.

Her eyes are dampening, she does not know how to stop all that, she does not know where to begin to fight a war that dragged them in the middle of madness again. She is scared to not make it without you, how can she fight and win if she does not even remember those who she’s doing it for?

«There isn’t time anymore» you whisper, pulling her closer to you. You rest your lips on her hair, you inhale her strawberry shampoo smell, like the red of her hair that has always obsessed you. You would give her a kiss but you remain motionless. To extend that moment, you close your eyes and feel that she can’t hold a little sob trapped between her throat and your shoulder.

«I will do everything I can, Stiles» she squeezes your shirt, she does not want to leave you, she cannot do it, you have already lost too many people to break away now.

«I know you will do it» you splutter and you know she will do more than she can, she will do the impossible to save you, she would put against the devil itself if this would serve to get you out of troubles.

You don’t want to leave her, troubles seem more distant with her in your harms and she holds you as if you define the Earth’s gravity, as if you were her anchor but you are not wolfs. You are just fragile human beings involved in something the world can’t even imagine.

«It’s always been you» your voice breaks because this could be the last time you see her, hold her, look at her and you know that she understands what you want to say to her. «There’s never been anyone else, Lydia. Never! »

«Don’t do it.» She looks into your eyes and you can see her again, the proud and indomitable little woman you’re in love with since the third grade, the woman who saved your life many times, the woman who knows how to build a Molotov, the woman who lived the death and get out as a winner. «Don’t talk to me as if this was the last time, Stiles. I will find a way to save you, do you understand me?» She caresses your face and you’ve never seen something more beautiful. You are sure that the world could end now when she is holding you, and you would be happy anyway. «And everything you want to say to me, everything is crossing that little and overactive mind, you will tell me when we’re done with this, when we will win. Okay?»

You are crying both, you do not want to say goodbye to her and she does’t want to accept this. It could be the end of everything that you’ve ever been.

«Don’t forget me.» Finally you give her that kiss on her hair and inhale her perfume for the last time, as if you were a wolf and she were your anchor and perhaps she is in some way because she is the only one who haven’t forget you yet. She is the only thing who connects you to Beacon Hills.

«I won’t.» She’s still holding you and she gasps a little, like if she had something else to say but she has second thoughts. You nurture a dream where those words stuck in her throat are the ones you have always hoped to hear, the words that could make you finally happy. You deceive yourself that after years and years of attempts Lydia Martin has seen you.

«I won’t, I promise you. I’ll find a way» she whispers in your ear, and then she gives you a kiss on the cheek.

«Goodbye, Lydia.» She holds back her breath and you are forced to leave her.

You really hope she won’t forget you or that she has found a way to remember you, to keep all your moments in her mind.

Now, she is the only hope that you can’t give up.


End file.
